


Nightmares

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Patton mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: At what point do nightmares stop being nightmares?





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into the swing of writing (which may prove difficult because school).

Nightmares were a normal occurrence for Virgil. He couldn’t tell you what they were about since he could never remember them but he knew they were nightmares. He’d wake up drenched in sweat and his heart would beat so fast he was sure his heart would burst. Virgil hated nightmares, not only because they were nightmares, but because he suffered through them alone. Imagine waking up in the dead of night after some horrible dream with no one around to comfort you. That had been Virgil’s nightly occurrence.

 

Had been.

 

Of course, ever since he moved in with Patton and his friends, the nightmares ceased. Slowly, at first, since new anxieties would surface in his nightmares. Patton always calmed Virgil down so that he wouldn’t disrupt the others’ sleep (although, it was inevitable and he at some point woke them up but the situation was resolved quickly).

 

Now Virgil slept peacefully. Or, as peacefully as he could, anyway. It was hard to get sleep sometimes when the prince next to him would stay up into ungodly hours of the night practicing his singing or his lines for his play. But, he couldn’t deny that he preferred that over his nightmares.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Virgil sat up in bed and stretched.

 

_ Another full night’s rest, _ he thought as he glanced out his window. He noticed the sun shining through the curtains and he smiled a bit.

 

Suddenly, there came a harsh knock on his door.

 

“Come in,” he said, sitting up straight.

 

The door slowly opened and Virgil stared at the empty hallway before him.

 

“What the-”

 

“Virgil!”

 

Said person jumped and fell off his bed. He groaned as he rubbed his head and slowly got up. He was suddenly shoved back down onto the floor.

 

“Hey!” Virgil hissed as he looked up. He saw Roman standing over him, frowning. He saw him say something but he couldn’t hear a word he said. “I’m sorry, I-”

 

“Ugh, that’s all I ever fucking hear from you!” Roman yelled. Virgil blinked.

 

_ What is happening? _

 

“What? Run out of excuses?” Roman taunted as he took a step towards Virgil. Virgil scooted back but immediately ended up right next to the wall.

 

_ What the-? How did I- _

 

“Are you even paying attention?!” Virgil glanced up only to see Roman’s fist coming towards his face. He tried to dodge it but he was too slow and he fell to the floor before he could fully process what happened. “You’re a pathetic waste of space, you know that?” Virgil didn’t say anything. Instead, he placed a hand to his cheek and felt blood running down. Roman stomped out of Virgil’s room, cussing and Virgil merely curled into a ball as the pain slowly set in.

  
  
  


 

 

Virgil jolted awake and sat up in bed. He touched his cheek and found no blood on it. He let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his drenched hair.

 

_ It was just a nightmare,  _ he told himself. He felt tears running down his face and he wiped them away, only to discover more tears streaming down. He sniffled and bit his lip as he continued to wipe away his tears. He couldn’t help the sob that escaped him and eventually he collapsed on the bed in a sobbing mess. He covered his face with his pillows and gripped the pillow so hard his knuckles turned white. The dream replayed in his mind and it only made him cry harder.

 

After a minute or two of quiet sobbing, he heard a soft knock on his door. He took his head out of his pillow and wiped his eyes again. He opened his mouth to say something but his voice caught in his throat. He held the pillow up to his chin and waited for another knock. None came. Instead, the door opened slightly and Virgil noticed Roman peek his head in.

 

“Virgil?” he asked quietly. Virgil didn’t say anything. Roman slipped in and made his way over to Virgil. “Virgil, are you okay?” Virgil shook his head and wiped his eyes again. As he sniffled, Roman sat down on his bed and gently lay a hand on his shoulder. “What happened?”

 

“I ha-ad a…” Virgil let out another shaky breath and wiped his eyes again. “...nightmare…” Roman’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

“What about?”

 

Virgil hesitated. He’d never liked talking about his nightmares and this time was no exception,  _ especially  _ since the subject of the nightmare was right in front of him. But with Patton gone, who else was he supposed to tell?

 

“It was about you…” Roman’s eyes widened.

 

“What…what happened?”

 

Virgil took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. “I…I don’t reme-ember much…” He let out his breath and did his best to keep his voice level. “You…You got ma-ad and…hit me…” Virgil sniffled and buried the lower half of his face in the pillow.

 

Neither person said anything for a moment but eventually, Roman sighed and picked up the tissue box that was underneath Virgil’s bed. He handed it to Virgil, who took a few and blew his nose.

 

“Is that it?” Roman asked. Virgil looked up at Roman and noticed his worried expression had changed to slightly annoyed. Virgil slowly nodded and Roman stood up. “Alright, well, you’re okay now. It was just a dream. Do you think you’ll be able to go back to sleep?” Virgil shrugged slightly. Roman turned and left Virgil’s room. As he shut the door, Virgil heard Roman mutter, “And here I was thinking it was something serious.”

 

The words echoed through Virgil’s mind.

 

_ And here I was thinking it was something serious. _

 

Virgil frowned and stared down at the box of tissues in his hands.

 

Did Roman think it was a joke? That it was nothing worth worrying over?

 

_ And here I was thinking it was something serious. _

 

Was Virgil’s nightmare just an insignificance to Roman’s beauty sleep?

 

**_And here I was…_ **

 

Virgil could see the tissues dampening from his tears. Virgil bit his lip to try to prevent another sob from escaping.

 

**_thinking…_ **

 

Was Virgil just an insignificance to Roman?

 

**_it was something…_ **

 

The box shook violently in his hands. Virgil could feel the blood from his lip dripping down his chin and saw it drip onto the tissues.

 

**_Serious._ **

 

Virgil threw the box at his door and let out a wail as he buried his face back into his pillow. He gripped the pillow and sobbed into his only comfort.

 

This lasted for a while until the house grew quiet once again.

 

Logan opened his door and glanced over at Virgil’s door. He wasn’t sure the crying he’d heard had been from his dream or from reality but he didn’t like either possibility.

 

Roman walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes. He made his way over to the bathroom but was stopped when he heard, “Roman?” He turned around to see Logan standing in the doorway to his room. “Is…Is Virgil okay?” Roman nodded.

 

“He just had a nightmare is all, nothing serious.” Roman walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Logan lingered in the doorway. He stared at Virgil’s door, frowning.

 

“It didn’t sound like it was ‘nothing serious’ to me,” he mumbled before retreating in his room and shutting the door behind him.


End file.
